The greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!
by Seanmorrison14658
Summary: All they wanted was to become known not for their parent's deeds but for their own. and they all shared the same idea about how to make that happen. PRANKS!
1. James

"James! Get your butt down here or your gonna make us late. We can't be late today it's September the first, also known as the day you leave for Hogwarts!" came the shrill cry of James Potter's mother. This was it, this was the day he was leaving his boring house with his 'too old for fun' (as he like to call them when he was alone) parents. He had no brothers or sisters so he had had to make his fun by himself. This usually meant that he was either planning or pulling a prank of some sort against someone. He had never had any friends to speak of as his parents had, in their opinion saved him from the boredom of attending all the 'pure-blood' parties and get-togethers. This meant that today was the day he was going to make some friends. James was hoping that by the end of the year he would be close enough to at least somebody to bring them into his planned prank. He had been planning this prank for years but he had never had the knowledge to pull it off, mainly because he had never received any training in magic. He was hoping that by the end of this year he would have made a name for himself beyond that of his family name. he didn't just want to be known as the youngest Potter, no he was going to be known as the greatest prankster Hogwarts had ever known.


	2. Sirius

**Sirius**

Sirius had been awake for hours by the time his blasted mother told him it was time to get up and ready. Of course, he had been fully packed and ready for days now he just couldn't wait to get out of this damn house. Merlin, he hated this place. From that awful Kreacher to his bat-shit crazy Mother who never stopped spouting the Pure-blood ideals. Sirius was not a blood-snob. He wanted to judge people based on their ability not the blood that ran through their veins. If 'pure-blood' made people as crazy as his mother, then he was all for the 'mudbloods' of the world.

Sirius knew that he would miss one thing about this house and that was his little brother Regulus. He hoped that this year where Regulus would be home with just his mother and father that he wouldn't change into a blood-snob. Sirius had been working hard at making sure Regulus at least would have an open mind when he joined Sirius at Hogwarts next year. You never know he might even extend an invite to Regulus to join his friend group. Sirius knew that he would need all the friends that he could get as he was not under any circumstances going to be sorted into Slytherin, the house of his fore-fathers. He, Sirius Arcturus Black was going to break the long-held tradition of Blacks going into that house. Sirius knew that the chances that his brother wouldn't change this year while he was away were limited. Sirius had been protecting Regulus from their mother for as long and he could remember and by Merlin if he was going to let the old hag take his brother from him, if Regulus did change this year then he would just have to fix him next year when they were both at Hogwarts and away from their mother.

"Regulus, come here please, I need to talk to you." Begged Sirius when he noticed that his brother was being a little cold to him this morning. "I wish that I could take you with me this year, but I don't think that you could pass for my owl." He gently told his younger brother. There was a smirk on his face that told Regulus that he was joking with him. "I need you to stay strong while I'm away and not to let Mother get to you too much and whatever you do I need you to write me if their punishments get too bad. I will take care of it. And Regulus don't be too surprised if I don't go into Slytherin because I plan on arguing with that damn hat for everything I'm worth. I! WILL! NOT! GO! TO! SLYTHERIN!" declared Sirius. "yes Sirius, I know Sirius, so you've said Sirius, but I still say that you will end up there. You're too good at pranking to be in any other house. But I suppose that you becoming a Gryffindor isn't outside the realm of possibility as you're brave enough to stand up to Mother in my defence whenever I do something. So… I say stick it to the old Bat and argue with the hat for GRYFFINDOR! I'll miss you big brother. Just don't get caught pranking too often or they might Floo Mother, now that would be bad!" they both involuntarily shivered at the thought of what their crazy Mother might to if that were to happen.

Sirius' family left him at the entrance of the station with instructions on both how to get onto the platform (which he did listen to) and instructions to write as soon as he could with the news that he was in Slytherin (which he had no intention of doing.). As soon as he walked onto the platform he went to go place his trunk then he went to go find a seat. Sirius planned to find and make some friends so that they could collectively prank the Merlin out of Hogwarts for the next seven years. Little did he know that in the first compartment that didn't have older students in he would find a kindred spirit, someone that would change is life forever by making him a much better prankster. "Hi, my name is Sirius, mind if I sit here." "Sure." Just before Sirius sat he noticed the magical Whoopie-cushion. Sirius grabbed the cushion and was about to declare pranking war with the boy when he noticed that the boy was looking way to happy that he was caught. When Sirius demanded to know why the boy responded by saying "well… you see… my dad kinda taught be this wicked spell were the only way you could have seen that cushion is if you had used on before. And as you have used one before that would make you a prankster like me which means that we will be very good friends indeed." All Sirius could do was chuckle. Who was this kid that said they were now friends, no no this meant war and he told him so. "Well if we are going to have a prank war then you should at least know the name of the person that is going to beat you." The boy started. "My name is James Potter and I'm going to prank the hell out of you Sirius…" it took all of Sirius' practice not to smile at that declaration "you haven't worked out what my surname is then Potter" he smirked, "my full name is Sirius Arcturus Black, and I have never lost a prank war in my life so bring it on."


	3. Remus

Remus had been fast asleep when his mother came in to wake him. He had been dreaming the same dream that he had been dreaming for the past seven years of his life. He had been dreaming about living without his curse. He had been dreaming about being a normal wizard. The full moon had been a few nights ago and he was still a little tired, but that was nothing unusual. What his mother did find highly unusual when she came in was the fact that Remus had not packed yet. He was normally ready long in advance when they were going somewhere overnight and yet here, he was fast asleep but with nothing packed.

"Remus, Remus, REMUS, wake up now." Remus jerked awake. "Remus you need to get up and pack quickly or else you'll be late, and you wouldn't want to be late when headmaster Dumbledore is giving you this amazing opportunity. Come on honey get up now."

Remus flew out of bed and at once started packing. Even if he wasn't packed yet there was no chance that he was being late for this train. He was going to Hogwarts, he was going to learn magic and you never know he might even make a friend or two along the way.

! #$%^&*()_+?

"Well if that's the case I get you won't enjoy this at all cause I am the reigning champion of the world in prank wars. Prepare to have your arse handed to you on a silver platter. "This is what eleven-year-old Remus J. Lupin heard as he walked past one of the compartments in near the middle of the train. 'At least they sound around my age.' He thought to himself as he mentally prepared himself to open the door to ask for a seat. Remus had always been a shy boy mainly because of his affliction. Remus was a werewolf. Plain and simple. He was the first werewolf in history to allowed to attend Hogwarts. Not that anyone other than the staff and his own family would ever know. Little did Remus know that by pushing open this compartment door he was saying goodbye to the Wolf and saying hello to a future with not just friends but the absolute best friends a being could ever come across.

! #$%^&*()_+?

Remus opened the door and very politely asked "Do you tow mind if I sit here. I won't make a noise and I won't bother you in any way, but I do need a seat and the train is starting soon." The two boys stopped their arguing about who was going to beat who in their up-coming prank war, privately Remus thought that he could take them both on, but he wasn't going to say that in case it meant that they wouldn't let him sit in their compartment. The two black haired boys looked at him in such a way that he thought that maybe this wasn't such a clever idea. To him, it looked like they were horribly offended that he had broken up their little argument. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to the young werewolf, and at the same time both boys burst out laughing and simultaneously declared that he was more than welcome to sit with them and that he didn't even have to mind the noise. In fact, the more noise he made the better as far as they were concerned.

! #$%^&*()_+?

As Remus sat down the two boys peered eagerly at him. As soon as he touched the cushion of the seat the sound a massive fart ripped through the compartment and the two boys put on masks of disgust. As Remus spluttered that it had not been him that had farted, he noticed the twinkle in one of the boy's eyes and declared "You have just tickled a sleeping dragon, for you have just awoken the pranking god himself." This, of course, set the two boys off into fits of laughter. "I'm Remus by the way. And you are?"

"I'm James Potter and this outstanding young man is Sirius Bla… wait… I know that name… Are you the Sirius Black, heir to the ancient and most noble house of Black?"

"Why yes, yes, I am, and you are heir to the ancient and most noble house of Potter. What of it?"

"Well, our parents are enemies! Your parents support Voldemort and mine oppose him." James pulled his wand and asked "Do you support Voldemort? Cause if you do just get out now! I'll prank you later but if you tell me now and leave peacefully it won't be too bad."

"No, no don't worry I don't support that thing. I hate my parents and their beliefs and to prove it to you I plan on getting sorted into Gryffindor just to annoy them as much as possible. Deal?"

"Fine get sorted into Gryffindor and I won't prank you."

"What just happened here?" piped up Remus

"Well this one comes from a light family and my family is opposed to his as it is a very dark family. I just told him that I hate my family and that I will be breaking tradition and will be sorted into Gryffindor. The house of his family and not of mine. Basically, tomorrow morning is going to be fun when I get my howler. Oh well," Sirius explained shrugging. The boys then fell into a comfortable conversation with one another getting to know their new friends.

! #$%^&*()_+?

A red-headed girl opened the compartment door, breaking the boys out of their debate on pranking technique and said "Hello, my name is Lily Evans. I just wanted to meet more of my new year mates. How do you do?"

"My name is James Potter and I would be doing a whole lot better if you had been in this compartment since the start of the train ride rather than just showing up now. For you are happiness embodied. How do you do my lady?" James said with a charming smile. The red-headed girl blushed as red as her hair and very quickly closed the compartment door.

"What just happened?" asked Sirius in awe.

"Well, I do believe that the potter Curse has struck again as I do believe that we have just met the girl that will become my wife." Replied James with a smirk, "Unless you guys happen to have seen another red-head that is prettier than her that is."

"The Potter Curse?" it was Remus that was asking now, "What on Earth is that?"

"Well," James explained, "Every Potter for in the last two hundred years has met their wife on this very train, on this very day, and each and every girl, at the time of the meeting has had red-hair. Which I quite strange since not a single Potter has ever been born with red-hair and considering the number of red-heads in the family that's quite impressive."

#$%^&*()_+?

Just then the driver announced that they were only fifteen minutes out and that they all should be changed already. They were to please retrieve their belongings and be ready to get off the train. And of course, the three boys being three boys they were in fact not ready and had to scamper to get their school robes on.

! #$%^&*()_+?

As the boys got off the train, they heard a loud voice calling all first years. As they looked around for the voice, they saw that is was a mountain of a man that was calling them. The boys being brave Gryffindor hopefuls quickly made their way over to the mountain. Once all the first years were gathered around the mountain boomed "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can all call me Hagrid. Everyone climb into a boat. No more than four to a boat. There we go. Nice and easy."

In the boat, the three boys were joined by a small pudgy boy with the name Peter Pettigrew. They all made friends with him but soon discovered that he had not a pranking bone in his body. They boys now knew that should Peter be sorted into their dorm they would have to show him the light. They would have to teach him how to prank like the gods of pranking that they were.


End file.
